


VID: Exit Music (For a Witch)

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of Camelot is not the only tragedy. Or, how Morgana learned to stop worrying and love <s>Nimueh</s> her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Exit Music (For a Witch)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Exit Music (For a Film), Radiohead  
> Video: Merlin (BBC)  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: sorcery):  


[Exit Music (For a Witch)](http://vimeo.com/47373943) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[Download (29MB divx avi, zipped; right click and save)](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/exitwitchdivx.avi.zip)

[Announcement post on Dreamwidth](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/184828.html)


End file.
